Rubble Quits
Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, we'll be there on the double! Whenever there's a problem, 'Round Adventure Bay! Ryder and his team of pups will come and save the day! Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Buddy, Zedge, Arco, Tracker!, Yea their on the way;! Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, whenever you're in trouble! Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol, we'll be there on the double! No jobs too big, no pup's too small! Paw Patrol is on a roll! So here we go, Paw Patrol woahoah, Paw Patrol wooaahoooah, PAW Patrol *bark*! Tracker: "Rubble Quits!" The pups and Ryder are seen chilling on a hot day in the summer... Ryder and the pups are playing basketball/soccer Ryder: "Wanna play Rubble?" Rubble: "Nah, I don't feel like it Ryder..." *stares at sky and sighs* Ryder: "What's wrong Rubble?" Rubble: "Uhh..." Ryder: "It's ok Rubble just tell us." All: "Yea just tell us Rubble." *Tracker and Arco continue playing and Everest, Buddy, and Zedge walk over concerned* Zuma: " Dude Ryder, he looks depressed..." Ryder: "What's wrong Rubble?" Rocky: "Don't worry we won't laugh at you or get mad..." *Everest, Zedge, and Buddy just listen* All: "Come on Rubble tell us!" Rubble: "Alright but you guys won't like it..," *everyone listened in to what Rubble was gonna say* *Rubble continues talking...* Rubble: "(and might even be mad at me....)," Marshall and Chase: "Come on, it can't be that bad..." *Everest joins into the conversion, while Zedge and Buddy just sit there patiently waiting* Skye and Everest: "Say it Rubble!" Rubble: "Alright...," *pauses* "I WANNA QUIT!!!" *Tracker and Arco stop playing and raced over to get on the conversation* All: "What???" Rubble: "You heard me right; I don't wanna be a PAW Patrol member anymore, I never want to ever again!" *drops stuff by Ryder and the pups and leaves forever* All: *shocked* Chase: "What do you think the problem is?" Ryder: "I don't know but I feel like...," *Ryder's pup-pad starts ringing* "huh...?" "Hello, Ryder here..." Katie: "Ryder, Rubble just came for his "last bath" and he says he's going back to his family." All: "His family???" Katie: "Yea I guess so, why are you surprised?? " All: "Yes!!!" Chase: "We found him all alone starving and without a home and owner (in a tree)!" Katie: "Yea I guess that he ran away from home but now he is turning back!" All: "Wow," *sounding worried, shocked and surprised* Katie: "Ok guys you should dig more into this mystery (also Rubble seemed mad and sad walking out; he mumbled about regretting joining the PAW Patrol in the first place, so i don't think he wants to see anyone anymore cause you technically took him in your arms and "stole" him. Well bye pups and bye Ryder, Love you pups love you! I have to go now!" All and Ryder: "Bye Katie, and thanks!" *Ryder looks up and sighs* Ryder: "Oh man what have I done!" Chase: "You didn't do anything Ryder, your our leader/parent no matter what anybody said!" All: "Yea!" Ryder: *sniffles a little* Ryder: "Thanks pups but really I stole Rubble from his real family/parents just because he was lost and strolling around, and I just thought he had no home, and the starving for days part could of just meant hours because you know how he is...," Ryder: *Hopes he doesn't go to jail for this* All: "Yea great points Ryder! Ryder: *smiles and pets the pups than sighs* Chase: "What's wrong Ryder?" Ryder: "Oh no, I was just thinking about something..." Rocky: "About what Ryder?" Ryder: "Um, well you pups wouldn't wanna know," Chase: "Ryder we all wanna hear what you have to say, beside the fact that you protect us and we are protecting you back that's why we are a team we protect each other and.." All: "Adventure Bay!!!" Ryder:"Aww thanks pups," All: "Your always welcome Ryder!" Ryder: "Ok.." All: "Don't worry we won't get mad we are concerned about you..." Ryder: *takes a deep breathe* Ryder: "I kept thinking I would go to jail... like for this as a crime." Chase: "I would never arrest you, besides being I'm the only police related pup or person if you want to say that in the whole Adventure Bay!" Ryder: "I guess you're right Chase, you are the only cop in Adventure Bay, I love you pups!" All: "We love you too Ryder!!!" Will the PAW Patrol ever find out Rubble's secrets, or ever get him back on the team; or will Rubble be gone forever find out in part 2 (and the all the other episodes after that if there are more) Read them to find out!!! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble